


Scary Monsters & Super Creeps

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: I was walking down the street one night, skateboard under arm when I saw him. It was a cold night in fall. He was collapsed on the ground, a skateboard next to him, the wheels still spinning. He was just laying there, not even trying to get up.





	1. Waiting in the Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> This work, I'm writing this note before I write the story, so I don't know how this will go. I don't know what will happen with this story, so fair warning XD.  
> While writing this, well I'm using the premise of the song Scary Monsters & Super Creeps by David Bowie. So keep that in mind I guess?

**Latula. Be there Last Night== >**

_I was walking down the street one night, skateboard under arm when I saw him. It was a cold night in fall. He was collapsed on the ground, a skateboard next to him, the wheels still spinning. He was just laying there, not even trying to get up. I realized when I walked closer that it was because he had smacked his head on the concrete, as there was some blood trickling from his forehead. I got closed enough to touch him, and I did. I was trying to roll him over, but he flinched as soon as my hand made contact with him. He didn't seem to like contact with others, this boy. Either that, or he was just in pain and disoriented. The street lamp was flickering in the dark as I tried to help up this shaking, teenage boy. His skin, i noted was pale, paler then I had ever seen skin before, it was cold and clammy to at that. Though I initially blamed that on the pain from the head injury. His arm went around my neck, and I  put my arm around his waist, to support him. I went to walk him to my own apartment, but his feet dragged, intentionally to stop me. It took me a moment to figure out what he wanted._ Ah, the skateboard. _I turned and walked over to it, leaning down with him, to let him pick it up with his free hand. When he had done that I started to carry him to my apartment like planned. About halfway there, though we were never that far from it in the first place, the guy went mostly limp, likely from the damage to his head and blood loss. Amazingly though, he kept a tight grip on the skateboard. Apparently he was really attached to the thing. Eventually we reached my apartment though, it was a miracle really, this guy may look like a twig, he was was heavier then one, mind you I had never been that physically fit myself. I left one arm around his waist to I could use my left hand to open the door to the apartment, this was after dragging him up the stairs of course. Once Inside I briefly put him down, leaning him up against the door as to take off my own shoes, his, and get him to release the skateboard, before drag-carrying him down the hall to my room, and plopping him on the bed. There I was able to get a better look at him. Dark brown hair that was short and curly, mostly covering his eyes, a yellow sweater with black pants and socks. I leaned over to take a look at his injury, before heading to the bathroom to get some bandages. After patching him up I glanced at the clock, **1:05 AM**. Well, I have to admit that I didn't initially plan on staying up so late. you had only been trying to take a midnight ride before going to bed. Thinking about bed.... You were tired as hell right about now. Stretching I walked into the living area and flopped down on the couch. Geez... my muscles were going to be in so much pain in the morning, I knew it._

 

**Latula. Back to the Present.== >**

And that's how we ended up here. At 8:24 AM, to the new addition to her room flipping the fuck out. She didn't really know what happened, all she knows is that she woke up to screaming, and ran into the her room, the source of the chaos. The male was screaming, thrashing about in her bed, by the looks of it, it was a nightmare. She headed over to him, and tried to get a grip on him, which was understandably hard with his arms and legs flailing about. He got him in the face at least once just trying to grab his arm. After getting a hold on his right arm though, she tried to grab him, and shake him awake, "Hey Dude! Wake Up!!" She exclaims, shaking him, "Hey! It's just a dream! Wake Up!!!" she continued, shaking him a bit harder. After multiple tries she eventually managed to wake up the confused, disoriented, and at least a little scared stranger. The stranger's eye darted around the room behind his bangs before they landed on her, herself, scanning her. "W-who are you?!" he asks in a nervous voice, trying to scoot back a little, followed by him suddenly becoming aware of his injuries, aka, his head, and a large amount of scrapes and bruises. She fixes her red lenses glasses which had bee half knocked off her face by the guy previously before crossing her arms with a smile, "I'm Latula Pyrope, the person who bandages you up, and carried you after you knocked yourself out!" she says with a smile. Though her voice seemed to have a slight amount of annoyance hinted in it. She had long ginger hair, and was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt with black pants, and a teal sweater tied around her waist. The guy was silent still, as if either in thought, or just scared still. "And who are you?" she asks once the silence had gone on long enough. "O-oh." The guy glances up before looking away, fiddling with the edges of his sleeves, "I-I'm Mituna Captor..." he trails off at the end. Latula nods, "Well It's nice to meet you Mituna!" she chirps with a smile, before turning, "You should rest, you lost some blood last night."she starts, "Are you hungry?" she asks, "I bet you are, are you okay with cereal?" she asks, but leaves the room, not even giving Mituna a chance to speak up.

 

In the Kitchen area she opened the pantry and pulled a box of cereal off the shelf, putting it on the counter before getting two bowls, and pouring it into them, followed by milk she pulled from the fridge. After wards she grabbed two spoons and headed back towards her room to find and uneasy Mituna peeking out of the doorway. She smiled, offering the bowl to him as she walked a bit closer. After some hesitation he took the bowl of fruit loops uneasily, and looked at her. "You should lay down. After all, you could get hurt again!" she states, "I'll be in the living area if you need me alright?" she offers, before turning to go into them. She sat on the couch, and began to eat the cereal after flipping on the TV to the news. _"The new movie, The Truth from Beforus, looks like it might end up being the biggest Movie this year, topping even the previous leader, The Alternian Uprising, which sold out before the box office even opened, and was in theaters for a whole month!' That's Right Rose, The movie itself is the prequel to The Alternian Uprising, and are both movie adaptations from Aranea Secret's hit Novel series, Hiveborn. And-"_  After about a minute or so, she sees Mituna poking his head around the corner again. she waved to him, smiling, clearly she would be unable to keep him in her bed, so she let him do what he wanted. That being said, it seems what he wanted was to be in a room with someone, because he sat down on the other end of the couch, nibbling in his cereal. He was watching the TV screen in from to him. He had nothing better to do after all. Things stayed like this for a while. They just sat there watching TV as they ate their breakfast.  _"Next up, our associate John will be telling us about the current weather and-"_ Latula looked over at Mituna, noticing the empty bowl, "Want me to talk that for you?"  she asks. After a pause, she received as small nod from the boy. Then she proceeded to head into the kitchen after retrieving the bowl, and put them in the sink before beginning to wash them out and put them on the drying rack.

 

She headed back into the living area when she finished and sat back down on the couch, looking over at Mituna. "Do you have somewhere you live nearby?" She asks. After another pause, Mituna nodded. Latula smiled, "You can stay here as long as you want, but if you want I could walk you home?" she offers. Mituna opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask if he could stay, but nothing came out, he stopped himself and hung his head, nodding. Latula saw this and started again, "You can still stay of cour-" she was cut off by Mituna shaking his head, "No." he says sternly. "I should go..." he trails off. Latula's mouth closed into a tight line, "Alright." she nods, standing up, and heading down the hall towards the door, Mituna following in suit, "I guess I'll take you home then now, that alright?" she asks, turning to look at Mituna. Mituna had begun to fall from his standing position, shocked, she took a few fast steps to catch him. He seemed fine before, what had brought this on? She looked at him as she held him, his arms moves onto her as if to help push him up, "S-sorry about that, but I should be going now.-" he says quickly, a nervous tone to his voice, but being that he was making no progress she shook her head, "I think you should stay a bit longer, if you can't even stand up, I can't imagine you making it home!" she chuckles a little before picking him up once again and carrying him to her bedroom, and laying him on the bed. He looks at her, "Sorry." he apologizes, Latula shakes her head, "It's perfectly fine." responds, "Just get some more sleep and you will be fine later." she nods.

 

-

 

Later into the afternoon, Lautla poked her head into the room to check on Mituna. He was asleep it seems.Out of curiosity she walked in and right up next to the bed. He had rolled to his side in his sleep. She leaned down, getting a closer look at him, after all, judging by his attitude to proximity, he probably wouldn't let her get this close normally. his hair had fallen to one side of his face, so she was able to see his eye and some of his forehead. What was curious though were the markings on his forehead-formations? She wasn't really sure what it was, all she knew id that they definitely looked like blood vessels and bruises. She raised her hand to take a closer look, but thought against it. It would probably be better if she didn't accidentally wake him. instead she decided to see what else she could find, if there was anything. so her eyes skimmed down his neck before stopping again. His yellow sweater wasn't zipped as tightly as hit had been before, allowing some of it to slide away from his shoulder, leaving uncovered skin. skin which distinctly had bruises on them. Now his head could be interpreted as from the skateboarding accident, but the neck and shoulder area wouldn't have been hurt like this if he had fallen. Which means something else caused it. Without thinking, she put a hand on his shoulder, on the bruise, trying to get a closer look. but as soon as she touched him, his entire body flinched. He had woken up, and already looked like he was about to hyperventilate. but instead of screaming, or running away, he just curled up into a fetal position, pulling his hood over his head, now a yellow ball. A very upset yellow ball. "Oh crap I'm sorry." Latula says as he curls up, but Mituna doesn't respond, he's just a yellow, fetal ball. A possibly crying ball. Latula tried a few more times before giving up, "Alright then, well, I'm sorry, I really am, but i'll leave you be for now than, I'll be making some dinner in an hour or so, so should come get some then, or I'll just leave it within reach." the last part she adds as an after thought. 

 

After that, she headed out of the bed room, biding her time until she eventually made dinner. She waited for half an hour before getting up and heading to her room. She stopped at the door, lightly knocking on it, before pushing it open a little, "I've brought dinner." she states as she enters, looking around. He was still curled up on the bed, it seemed like he had calmed down a little, because he was now only curled up on his side in the bed, and, well, he definitely wasn't crying, so there's a plus. She looked at him for a moment before putting the plat on the side table next to him. "I'll leave the food right here, If you want something to drink, just ask." she continued before pausing to look at him. She didn't know him at all, but she thought he might be pouting. But she continued to wit for a moment, before turning to leave, "I'll be out on the couch if you need me." she finished, before exiting the room. As she sat down on the couch with her food she just wondered, what could have happened to him?


	2. Hello Flip-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another side shown? Just what is this boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry it too so long to post this chapter! I've been really busy, and unmotivated.... anyways, I'm really sorry and hope you like it!

Latula looked at Mituna, as he lay there, "Are you feeling better?" she asks, "I'm really sorry about touching your shoulder like that before. I didn't know you didn't like that." she says. He doesn't really move though. "Look could you please talk to me? I'm worried about you." she continued on, "Or you know, eat your dinner I guess, after all you need to eat." she added on. The yellow Mituna lump shifted, and suddenly he was, well, sitting up. He reached over and took the plate of food, placing it on his lap. After a moment he picked up the fork and took a bite. Latula smiled when he started to eat, that was good, "If you okay now, i'll come back in a bit to get your plate." She states simply before going to stand up. Mituna nodded a little in response before going back to eating.

 

==> Sky. Become nighttime.

It was now considerably later. For the past hour or two Latula had been playing video games, that is after collecting Mituna's plate. When she went to check the time, she was shocked to see that it was 11 pm. She really had to get to bed. So she got to a save point on her game before shutting the TV and console off. but, before actually laying on the couch and going to sleep, she decided to check on Mituna one more time. Just in case he needed any thing. so she headed down the dark hallway, and carefully opened the door into her room, poking her head in to take a look. It was dark inside, he was probably asleep. But just in case she stepped in and carefully walked into the room, quietly stopping next to the bed. She looked at the sleeping Mituna for a moment. She was about to turn and leave when she head something move. she turned back and looked, but saw nothing. Thinking it was her imagination, she continued heading back for the door to the hallway.

**_Slam_ **

The door was suddenly slammed in her face, cutting off all light in the room. She froze up for a moment, surprised and in that moment she was slammed against the door, a hand around her neck. She gasped is surprise, what was going on?! This question was quickly answered when whoever it was spoke. 

 _"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ The voice hissed.

She recognized that voice. It sounded just like the boy's. The hand tightened around her neck. "Hey. I'm talking to you. Who, The Fuck. Do you think you are?" he hissed again. he had leaned over to look her in the eyes. His bangs had either shifted, or his eye was just glowing blue bright enough to shine through. She looked at him, right into that eye really. It looked empty, even though it seemed to glow, it didn't look like there was anyone home. Yet there clearly was.

She gasped a little as if trying to respond to him like he wanted, but the hand was too tight around her neck. Her hands were grabbing at his wrists, trying to get them looser to no avail. On his own though he did loosen his grip a little. "He was doing just fine before you decided to step in and 'help'." He growls. "Your doing nothing except hurt him." he goes on.

"I-I don't understand what you mean!" she gasps out, still grabbing at his wrist, She was trying very hard ti get free at this point.

"Don't play dumb, trying to get him to talk, crossing his boundaries-" he starts to go on, "It pisses me off. If he doesn't want to talk, then he won't alright? I'm not going to let you hurt him too." he hisses, not even realizing his slip up. "Stay away from him." he presses. Latula could tell he had leaned in closer by the long bangs brushing her nose, and the bright dangerous blue eye in her face. "You you understand what i'm putting down?" he asks, getting the slang term completely wring in the process. But Latula was to afraid to correct it. "Do you?" he asks again, even more harshly.

Latula nods quickly, "Ye-ah." she says nervously. "To-tally hearin' ya du-de." she stutters, reverting back into her usual manner of speaking with strangers and when being cool. It reassured her.

Mituna smacked her against the door one more time before backing off, "Good, now get out so this brat can sleep." he states, supposedly referring to the boy. Who was him... He continued to stare her down until Latula quickly darted out of the room, the door slamming behind her, the blue eye burning into her back.

Once outside, she jumped a little as the door slammed, and remained standing there in the hallway for a long, long time, still shaking. What  __ _was_ that? What had just happened? What happened to that cute fragile little guy she had been trying to talk to earlier? Eventually she just shook it off, heading back to the couch. She could figure this out in the morning.... Maybe this was just a dream too. That would be nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry it's such a short chapter and that I leave it where I do, but I just really wanted to get something posted XD that and i'm still rather unmotivated. ^-^'   
> sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know It doesn't seem much like that song yet, but don't worry, they will really begin to line up in the next chapters.


End file.
